Sasuke
by TheKira87
Summary: Based on DarkPetal16's Sakura! You know I am not happy about being in the Naruto world. With the world being close to an apocalypse I doubt I can survive. Now the world might not survive because I am in the body of somebody who suppose to do a lot to PREVENT the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a pounding heading ache.

I let out a groan as I got up out of bed.

I shuffled out of bed and walked to the door. I really needed an asprin.

 _Thud!_

I fell back in pain as my foot and head hit a wall.

Wait a minute…. This isn't my room.

I looked around the room. Clean, and much larger than my actual room, with a tv and windows bigger than me, and a door to a nice looking porch.

How in the world did I get here? This room itself is nicer than my house.

Looking out the window I decided the better question: Where am I?

I was in a large town with faces on a mountainside, large amounts of tree surrounding the town, and just endless trees past the perimeter.

I attempted to look at the mountain again to look at the faces but, my thoughts were interrupted with another headache.

Alright I can do that later. I should see if there is a bathroom with some aspirin or something.

That was when I found out I was alone.

I knocked on doors only to find them unlocked and empty. Some were really dusty.

Thankfully I found the bathroom and went to open the medicine cabinet.

I didn't open it as I stopped and stared at the mirror.

It wasn't my reflection. What I saw was a boy with dark hair, onyx eyes, and a pale complexion staring back at me bewildered.

I stared at the reflection of Sasuke Uchiha.

I moved my hand up and felt the long hair as the reflection did the same.

I should be freaking out more, and not just testing to be sure I was in Sasuke's body.

No that sounded wrong.

Possessing? Let's go with that, possessing Sasuke's body.

Now I am noticing things I should have noticed from before, my height was different, I had better posture, and I could see more hair in my vision than I usually did and not to mention I felt…. Somthing. Like my whole body had something flowing with my blood inside me.

Chakra. That has to be it. No doubt I am just feeling the energy flowing through me.

So I was in the Naruto world. A place that should be fictional yet I am here. A world that is in very grave danger and I am controlling one of the most important characters who fix the problem.

"Well I'm probably screwed." It felt uncomfortable hearing someone else's voice when I talked as I expected my higher toned voice.

So what do I do? Danzo has to be gotten rid of. Itachi will be spared.

That lead to a severe sharp pain in my head from that.

Right asprin.

I opened the cabinet and looked inside.

It was all in Kanji yet I still understood it. Well that is weird. Never learn Japanese or Kanji.

I grabbed the aspirin and swallowed one.

Okay back to the topic. Itachi was only being screwed over and has to live in exile. Heck he is working for the guy that helped killed his family. So Danzo and Obito will need to be rid of. Naruto can hopefully talk his way into Obito but, there is a problem.

Naruto becomes who he is and is only as strong because of his rivalry with Sasuke and Sasuke leaving with Orochimaru.

I am going to stay as far as I can from that snake.

So Naruto may not end up the same way. Speaking of not being the same way was Sasuke.

Sasuke was one of the strongest beings to exist and was major help against Madara, the Ten Tails, and Kaguya.

A lot of his skills was from the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I can probably get the normal Sharingan but, the Mangekyou…..

I may or may not get attached to people here.

Hard to say since I wasn't really attached to many people to begin with before. Mainly family.

I won't kill or want to lose anyone just for that power. So that leaves one main plan I need.

Stop the revival of Madara and the Ten Tails, which in turn will stop Kaguya's return.

That means I need to get rid of Obito, Zetsu, Nagato, and Kabuto.

Obito and Zetsu are the main ones who are making this plan happen. Nagato's Rinnegan is what revives Madara. Kabuto is the one who uses Edo Tensei on Madara to bring him into a fight.

So who can I target first?

Kabuto.

I can aim for him either during the Chunin Exams or try to go with Naruto and Jiraiya on Find Tsunade.

That is two points where Kabuto isn't over powered.

Problem is that could be in a year Max. A 3 months in the least. I can't get that strong that quick and neither can Naruto. Working together won't help either. He is too skilled.

I doubt Naruto can make friends with the Kyuubi that quick.

But, it isn't impossible.

I can-

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I was taken out of my thoughts by an alarm. I took a look at the clock in Sasuke's Room.

7:00 A.M.

No doubt the Academy starts at 8:00 a.m. Or roughly.

Quickly getting dressed in the clothes in Sasuke's closet (which was filled with the same outfit), I left his house.

Time for a quick experiment.

I focused and see if I could move chakra. I could feel it. It was shifting under my thoughts. I did resist but, it did what I want.

I tried holding back the chakra before it reached my legs. It stopped and my legs gave out.

This broke my concentration as I fell over.

Okay so stopping chakra going into my legs is not the best. Chakra pretty much powered the whole body so removing it from a body part will just stop it's use.

I got up and tried again but, let some chakra trickle on but, stop some and began to pile it up. I crouched down and jumped as I released the chakra. I jumped over the building at far too high of a height and landing hard on the ground.

"Oww…" I groaned out.

Okay so I stopped and released too much chakra.

I got up. Trial and error is how I am going to progress.

I crouched and jumped with less time to charge chakra and I jumped on to the roof top.

Third time's a charm I guess.

Finding the Academy wasn't hard. All I had to do was go towards the Hokage's building at the base of the mountain. Then follow other preteen ninjas.

I picked a random seat and sat down.

Now back to what I was thinking about.

So Kabuto is my first target. Stopping him with his Edo Tensei would be helpful but, Orochimaru also is capable of doing so. But, I don't have a chance with him. He just won't die.

Speaking of Orochimaru I should avoid the Chuunin Exams. I don't need the rank for now. I know if I get the curse mark I will have to go to Orochimaru. No doubt he will use it just to immediately take my body, force me to work for him, or simply have me self destruct.

Once again my thoughts were interrupted. I looked up to see Naruto's face close to mine.

I leaned back immediately.

"Personal space mean much to you?" I asked.

"I don't get it! Why does Sakura like you!?" said Naruto.

I looked around the room.

Some of the girls were looking pissed at each other while some were at Naruto.

Wait…. Isn't this when…?

I jumped out of my seat quickly as Naruto was pushed forward onto the seat I just left.

At least I avoided THAT.

"Alright everyone. Take your seats and we can begin team assignments." said Iruka.

Naruto took the seat he fell on and I sat down at a nearby chair.

I immediately winced at the loud squeal I heard. Sakura was looking like she'd faint.

Why couldn't I gone in somebody else's body? Let the real Sasuke deal with THIS!

Iruka began to list off names of students and their teams with their new sensei.

I ignored most of them but, when he reach Team Seven I covered my ears.

"Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,"

"YES!"

"No!"

"...And Sasuke Uchiha."

"No!"

"YES!"

You know I understand the whole Sasuke being taught by Kakashi for the whole Sharingan thing, and Naruto being Minato's son but, why Sakura? Why not the best, the worst, and a more quiet neutral graded person?

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight…"

 **OMAKE**

"Sasuke-kun! Isn't it great! We are in a team together!" said Sakura.

I simply went 'hm' and put a finger on my lips and stayed quiet.

"Team 9 will be composed of-"

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go eat with me at lunch since we are a team?" asked Sakura.

I shooked my head and listened.

"Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi."

Damn it I missed Team 9!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So I got 2 reviews. More than I expected on the first chapter. Now I am typing as much as I can so I can get chapter 2 out!)

It has been over four hours.

I been sitting here dealing with these two idiots for, far too long.

Yes they are the main characters. Yes they are now part of a team I have to join.

But, annoying is not enough to describe them both.

With Sakura hitting on me, proceeding with me denying her, then Naruto offering to go out with her, then with her shouting at him. Silence. Then repeat.

Some people could think of this as _cute_.

But, I am not among those people

Was this why Sasuke left the village? Because I am thinking about skipping town as well.

I didn't even stop to think with making more plans for the future as it was hard to focus with these two.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

Naruto was on a chair and reaching up to the top of the door to lodge an eraser between the door and door frame.

"Personally, if that was for our new sensei, I'd wrap that up in paper bombs." I muttered..

"What was that Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm."

I was pretty relieved when I heard Kakashi's footsteps.

I smirked as I watched it fall on his head, white chalk proofing out and covering him in white flakes.

"Hm...you know my first impression of you three is…. you are all idiots." Kakashi said.

Coming from the guy who let an eraser fall on him. Could have been covered in poison powder or an explosive.

But knowing Kakashi he would have known.

"Meet me on the roof." said Kakashi walking out.

I have to say I am impress. Kakashi wasn't doing any flashy, ninja, bullshit, magic.

He just seems so unimpressive. Which is pretty smart.

He wants us to underestimate him during the Bell Test.

"So I want you three to introduce yourselves." said Kakashi.

"Umm… like how?" asked Sakura.

"My guess is he wants general info such as name, hobbies, and goals." I said.

Might as well as speed this up.

"Exactly. We can start with you first." said Kakashi.

Well here goes nothing.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Don't really have any likes nor dislikes to bother mentioning. My goal is to kill a certain man." I said, doing all I can to keep a poker face as well as a monotone voice even if I felt like an idiot making this quote, even if it is true.

Technically I don't want to kill a certain man but, a few different people, a plant, and somebody's eyes.. But, the last two parts would make people question my questionable sanity.

But, I am in a world with giant animals made of energy and magic eyes.

"Alright next is pinky." said Kakashi.

How did this squealing mess become the student of Tsunade again? Probably her connections to Naruto. I call favoritism.

"And I dislike…. _Naruto_." finished Sakura.

"What!?"

Naruto's reaction was actually much funnier to see in person.

"Now for the orange one." said Kakashi.

Here comes cliche the shounen protagonist.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and…"

Obsessed with food.

"I dislike Sasuke-teme!"

Has a dark brooding riv- wait he never said this. Didn't he say something about ramen originally?

"And my dream is to become the Hokage! So that-"

And of course the impossible seeming dream that everyone knows he is going to get. Because he is the protagonist.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are like Sasuke said, nothing to really mention. My dreams are none of your business and I have many hobbies." said Kakashi.

Like reading porn?

Actually does he even read it? He never seems to make progress with that book unless he is just reading that one scene, but that would get boring.

"..there is a 66 percent chance you will fail. Only 33 percent of your class will pass." said Kakashi.

"So we are likely to fail." I said.

"That is right." said Kakashi.

"Does this apply to each of us or does it apply as a team?" I asked.

Kakashi went silent at that. No doubt he noticed I am 'figuring out' the next test's answer.

"So what are we doing tomorrow!? Missions?" asked Naruto excitedly, trying to change the subject to something he cared about.

I really can't wait for Naruto to meet Haku. This really gets him to care about others than make himself seem more 'badass'.

"No. We are going to do a survival exercise." said Kakashi.

"But, sensei! We already did survival exercises in the Academy!" said Sakura.

"You have but, not one like this one. You will have to survive against me." said Kakashi.

"Aren't you a Jounin?" I pointed out.

"Yes I am." said Kakashi.

"And you want us to beat you?" I asked.

"Isn't that what I said?"

No. He said to survive him.

"Well none of us can beat you _alone_." I said, giving slight emphasis on that last word.

His eye slightly twitched. Was he pissed? Was he happy? Or amused?

That mask is doing a real good job hiding his expressions.

"Well you have until tomorrow at 5 to come up with a way to win. Also don't eat breakfast unless you enjoy throwing up. See you at Training Ground 7!" and with that note, Kakashi jumped off the building.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Want to go get something to eat now that we are on the same team?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Want to go get something to eat now that we are on the same team?" asked Sakura.

"No." I replied.

* * *

I trudged in silence to the training ground.

I didn't enjoy my sleep. As I was sleeping all night I got memories that no doubt belong to Sasuke, and kept waking up with a headache.

A few of those memories involved seeing a teenage boy cutting threw people that look a lot like they would be named Fugaku and Mikoto.

I know I should have eaten breakfast. But for all I know Kakashi would have made me thrown up still to make the test's punishment stay valid.

I was being quite careful with the small bag I had.

Why? Because of all the paper bombs in it. And if I so much as nudge it wrong it can go off. I think. They may just go off with contact with chakra and I could be overthinking things, but it is a bomb and I will treat it as such!

I spotted Naruto and Sakura, both looking sleepy and heading to the training ground as well.

No one really said anything for an hour or two but, I think that was because we all kept winking in and out of consciousness.

When we were all fully awake the same cycle from yesterday began.

"So umm Sasuke-kun… do you think we can-"

"No." I interrupted.

"I was just asking if you'd like to go and eat at-"

"I doubt the place is going to change my answer." I replied. At least I am giving her more words the original Sasuke ever did.

Oh god, she probably thinks that she is making progress now that I think about it.

"You can go with me to Ichiraku's Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"No!" said Sakura.

God I can't stand this.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Sakura and Naruto in unison.

I only scowled. I'd shout with them but, like that was going to help with anything.

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." said Kakashi.

"For 6 hours?" I snapped.

"Well the road of life is easy to get lost on." said Kakashi.

"Now then, now that you are all here it is time I give you the test." said Kakashi.

"Test?! What test?!" said Naruto. No doubt with his grades he isn't that much a big of a fan of tests.

"Yep. All you have to do is get one of these bells from me."said Kakashi holding up two small bells.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells!" said Sakura

"I know. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied up to the log right here and go without lunch and be sent back to the Academy." said Kakashi as he put a small alarm clock on the log he was talking about.

"What!? But, then what was the point of the Genin Exam!?" asked Naruto as all our stomachs growled at the mention of lunch.

"That was to see who qualified." said Kakashi.

"Now then the test begins when I say, start. All weapons are allowed, and you must come at me with the intent to kill me." said Kakashi.

Naruto laughed, "You couldn't even dodge an eraser! Are you sure you want us to use weapons?"

"You know the loudest one of the group is usually an idiot and not really much of a threat as they are mostly talk." said Kakashi.

Naruto proceed to try, and fail, to stab Kakashi.

You know seeing it a show really doesn't do it justice when seeing it for real.

What is 'it'?

It's Kakashi moving so quick it looked like he just teleported. He stood behind Naruto with Naruto's arm pulled back and pointing the kunai at the back of his head.

"I never got to say start." said Kakashi.

"Technically you did. Twice." I pointed out.

Kakashi laughed.

"You know. I think I am beginning to like you three."

"Start."

 _ **OMAKE**_

I knew the moment I entered this world I would have to face many opponents.

Some can change their position in space time.

One was the will of the mother of god.

One was a necromancer with a VERY powerful snake backing him up.

One as the closest thing to a god I will ever meet.

But, none of them are likely to cause this dilemma.

I should have guess and knew I would have forgotten something and make a miscalculation.

But, this was a major over sight that I wished I thought about.

This may end me before I even meet any of the other targets I have.

After all... I never learned on how to use chopsticks...


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: So I got one favorite and that got me to type some more of this story. Also I forgot to mention the two bells last chapter! I went back and fixed that.)

It was a complete miracle that i didn't hit a tree when I did a chakra jump backwards. Sure I missed landing on one and landed flat on my ass but still!

I am impressed either way.

"Alright you and me, right here now, fair and square!"

Wow Naruto is already being an idiot. I prefer Hokage Naruto over young Naruto. He really was an idiot.

He may get better over the years but, I can only hope I can do something to make it better.

Now then, first order of business.

Find Sakura.

With Naruto distracting Kakashi I can go look for her.

I went prone and saw her. Her pink hair was easy to spot. She was focused on Naruto and Kakashi's battle.

I pulled a kunai from the bag I had on my back.

"Naruto look out!" called out Sakura.

I looked to see Kakashi doing the Tiger sign behind Naruto.

I wish I can try and stop this but, I know I can't.

As Kakashi gave Naruto a "Thousand Years of Death" I reflected the sun on the kunai towards Sakura.

She blinked a bit then looked at me.

Kakashi's blind spot was at me and Sakura was already back in the bushes.

I pointed to the edge of the forest, opposite of the small river fell into.

She nodded and left her hiding spot.

I ran around towards the spot I pointed to.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"None of us can beat Kakashi alone. We need to have all three of us work on attacking him chance to even stand a chance." I said.

"B-but Sasuke-kun what about the bells? We can't all work together if we know one of us will have to go back!" said Sakura.

"I know. But you have seen a few genin squads before right? Since when have there ever been a two man squad? This has to be a trick to try and get us to fight amongst ourselves." I said.

Sakura nodded. Really useful that she will believe anything her precious Sasuke-kun says.

Then there was a loud resounding SMACK!

Both of us looked and Naruto's fist had firmly hit his clone right in the face.

"Here take this. Know how to use these?" I asked as I handed her Paper Bombs from my bag.

Her eyes widen and she looked nervous. She nodded shakily.

"Don't worry. I am sure this font hurt Kakashi badly and if you use it with a kunai you can just throw it. I trust you Sakura." the last part I added because I knew this would inspire heros it is her Sasuke-kun saying it to her.

I could practically feel her ribs crack from holding back a squeal.

The distant sound of Poofs told me Naruto dispersed his clones.

I motioned Sakura to follow as I used a bit of chakra to jump back to Naruto.

"What do you want teme?" asked Naruto, rubbing the bruises now on his face.

I had to be in the body of the guy who was difficult to work with didn't I? Oh well. Convincing Naruto as Sasuke was probably easier than the reverse.

"We need to work together." I said.

"Why would I work with you?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"Naruto!" chided Sakura. "Isn't it obvious? There never has been a two man squad-"

Isn't it obvious? Sakura didn't even know this until I told her!

"Wait really!?" said Naruto.

"Yes. There is no way for us to beat Kakashi on our own unless all three of us give him all we got." I said, "I know we had our differences in the past but, we both need to become Genin for our dreams. Lets just call a truce."

Naruto didn't look sure if he wanted to agree. Sasuke had been an ass to Naruto since they first joined the Academy so no doubt it was hard to let go of a grudge.

"Please Naruto… help us. For me at least?" Sakura asked giving Naruto a pleading look.

I had to stop a smile from cracking on my face.

You know having Sakura as a supporter can be helpful at unexpected times.

"Alright Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"Good enough for me. Now first we need to find out where Kakashi is." I said.

"How about right below you three?"

I reacted quickly and did a chakra jump back.

This want as far as before as I had less time to react but I still got halfway to the forest.

Kakashi's hand came out of the ground of where I was just standing and Naruto and Sakura scrambled backwards away from the hand.

Knowing the trick wouldn't work again Kakashi climbed out of the ground.

"Naruto! Use those clones you just used!" I shouted.

I knew they were called Kage Bushin but, I am not supposed to know that is what it's called.

Naruto made some and they charged at Kakashi.

Thankfully Naruto didn't join them giving me a chance on something I had to try.

Let me tell you on something I learned about chakra.

At first I would just hold chakra back then release it while doing an action at the same time.

But I found out there were spots in my body that can let chakra flow out. This made using chakra easier with less worry of charging. No doubt this had to be the Tenketsu points.

And I wasn't tired this morning because it was early, it was because I was staying up testing something last night that I found in a scroll that thankfully had illustrations.

Kakashi dispersed the last clone and turned to me. His single eye widen as I finished, lungs filled with chakra.

After making the final handseal I shouted "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A beautiful enormous ball of flame fired from my mouth.

I was shocked by how big the fireball was.

I had absolutely no doubt this Fireball was defiantly bigger than the one Sasuke used in the show.

I stopped the fire coming from my mouth as I began to feel dizzy from lack of air and using a lot of chakra.

I always loved staring at flames and I was a little bit sad seeing the fire fade away.

There were no smoldering remains of Kakashi so I immediately took advantage of this and did another chakra based leap towards Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi climbed out of the ground.

Naruto sent a few more Kage Bushin at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't really look to worried as he dispersed them with ease.

But, he did look worried when the clones dispersed there were paper bombs they had on them.

"Katsu!" said Sakura.

 **BOOM!**

All that was left was a destroyed and broken, as well as burned, log.

"His substitution is really annoying." I said.

"Well what do we do know?" asked Naruto.

"We have an opponent that is more skilled, much faster, much stronger, and can do all this without really trying." I said.

As a hedgehog once said, It's no use.

"Hey look! He must've dropped a bell!" said Naruto.

I turned to see Naruto reach for a bell on the ground and ended up being pulled by a rope by the leg and was left hanging upside down.

I simply jumped to the branch the rope was on and cut the rope holding Naruto as well as the second trap for safety.

"How did Kakashi make these traps?" asked Sakura.

A good question I can answer.

"He probably got here hours ago and set up traps everywhere." I said. This made our wait feel more infuriating. Mainly because we could have set up traps as well.

Even worse was the bell on the ground that Naruto tried to grab was gone.

"We need a plan." said Sakura. "Either of you got any ideas?"

I sighed. So far a surprise fire ball and a surprise Kage Bushin Kamikazes didn't work.

Only way we can get bells from Kakashi is if we outsmart him. Maybe if we grabbed the bells by…

I had an idea.

"Naruto. Sakura. Remember the Henge…."

* * *

I peeked from behind the tree.

Kakashi was in a clearing standing there while reading his book.

I took a look to my left. Sakura was looking back at me.

My right was the same but, with Naruto instead.

I nodded and counted down with my hand.

3...2...1!

Naruto and I jumped forward quickly towards Kakashi. He pocketed his book and blocked our attacks.

I did a kick similar to what Sasuke did in the original anime while Naruto attempted to simply punch him in the face.

I quickly went through hand seals as Naruto pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb.

Kakashi easily kicked Naruto away and threw me at another direction.

"Doing the same trick twice?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto made a dozen clones who all threw their cloned paper bombs.

I sent another large fireball to Kakashi from the other direction.

Kakashi jumped out _over_ the attacks with impressive height and landed with ease as the explosions occurred behind him, causing leaves to fall from above.

Cool guys don't look at explosions I guess.

"You know just because the two of you are working together doesn't mean you will get the bells." said Kakashi.

"Well it is a good thing there isn't two of us." I replied.

"I got them!" shouted Sakura behind Kakashi.

 _RIIIINNNNGGG!_

I could only let out a sigh of relief. In the nick of time.

"Impressive. So you to were nothing but, distractions." said Kakashi.

"Best way to beat an enemy is to just distract while another catches them by surprise. Literally everything I have been doing with these two when you started this test." I said. "Naruto and I just had to attack you then use explosives to cause the leaves to fall. Sakura used the Henge repeatedly to look like a bunch of leaves in different positions. Noticeable if you look directly at her, but, not when you are distracted."

"Well now Sakura is left in a dilemma. Who are you going to choose?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura looked nervous.

Honestly I would be to.

Giving an answer that isn't one of the provided options is a bit of a wild card.

"We are all one team. We all got these bells together." said Sakura.

"We are a three man squad for a reason." I said.

"Every shinobi has to start out with a team! It is the step to becoming a shinobi and then a Hokage!" said Naruto.

He really wants to be Hokage, doesn't he?

Kakashi gave us an eye smile.

"I never got to say this to a Benin team before but, you pass!" said Kakashi.

Naruto was whooping with joy, Sakura looked ready to join him and I just smiled.

Well that was one hurdle I passed.

Now for the chopstick one.

 **Omake**

I sighed in annoyance as I sat down eating an apple.

I am quite picky with the fruit I eat and bananas and apples are the only ones I prefer to eat.

But I am going to have to be less picky and learn how to use chopsticks.

Or else I will eat so many apples people are going to wonder if I am a Shinigami.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: So my internet went out the night I uploaded Chapter 3 and was out until later in the morning. And I woke up to all of the notifications about story followers, reviews, and favorites as and alarm clock . Wow. Just…. WOW. Also to MrTicklesMMM, your review was quite helpful and I should have known this. I major oversight but I am not exactly an encyclopedia of Naruto so I may make mistakes.

As for know I am not focusing on romance and a harem for now as I just go with what I can think of and try to set a line for me to follow….. Loosely.

So for now my OC will not be flirting with any guys or gals for now.)

So I became a ninja and ended up in a world with a lot of magic abilities that can become god like all in a few days.

And here I was thinking stupid things while waiting for Kakashi..

Should I say "What lovely fireworks!" when I try and make the Kirin or yell "Thoron!" with Chidori Spear?

I don't know if I can make them but, I can at least try. I have three to four years. Maybe edging at five years but, that last year is way too eventful.

Speaking of just and such I should think of what I can do.

I don't know how to make a Kirin sadly apart from a natural storm is involved.

Chidori will be hard. Kakashi taught it to Sasuke due to his fight against Gaara in the Chuunin Exams. I want to avoid that since I can avoid a confrontation with Orochimaru in the woods with only Sakura and Naruto.

If I avoid it then Kakashi can be involved which will attract other shinobi, making it harder for him to target me.

Better yet what about the Sharig-

"Why do we even bother showing up on time when Kakashi-sensei doesn't even show up for a few more hours?" asked Naruto, loudly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Shinobi have to always be on time no matter what!" said Sakura.

"Yet an 'Elite Shinobi' is still late by hours." I pointed out.

This left Sakura unsure which quite down everything.

I finally decided that half an hour of sitting in silence with my thoughts was enough. If I go even further I will ask myself why I can speak Japanese fluently when I knew nothing beforehand about it, and that would lead to one horrible headache of confusion.

Or maybe thinking of family and friends I should miss. But that is a can of beans I am leaving unopened.

Plus I hate beans.

"Naruto how far can your clones go?" I asked.

"I don't know. They never last long since I use them for fighting." said Naruto.

"And you never thought to make clones to do different things for you while you do whatever you do during your free time?" I asked. I maybe rude but, so was original Sasuke so this should be more believable to them.

"Anyway that is off topic. Think you can make one go to the library?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" asked Naruto.

"Well we can stand around and do nothing or we can get a scroll from the library and practice so new skills." I said.

Naruto look like he wanted to argue but, didn't as it made since.

I am probably being a slight ass but, I am not a fan of talking to others.

"I… don't think the library is willing to give me any books or scrolls." said Naruto.

"Why?" I asked.

Please don't let it be the cliche Kyuubi Hate people made up!

Please don't let it be the cliche Kyuubi Hate people made up!

Please don't let it be the cliche Kyuubi Hate people made up!

Please don't let it be the cliche Kyuubi Hate people made up!

"I kinda pulled a prank their involving paint and they maybe a bit angry at me." Naruto said.

Oh.

That makes sense. I mean several years of pranking had to start small then to defacing a monument.

"Can your clone use ninjutsu?" I asked. I knew but, I want to make it seem like I don't. Because that will cause unnecessary questions that I don't want to answer.

A poof of smoke and the clone was a naked girl with clouds covering her privates.

" **SHANARO!** "

I watched as Sakura planted her fist in both the clone's and Naruto's faces.

"You know you would become a much more serious threat if you learned to use that strength when ever you want." I said to Sakura as the wall cracked upon impact from Naruto.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" she said, looking overjoyed at the praise.

Naruto groaned as he got up.

"So your clones can use jutsu. Have one Henge as me and ge a scroll on….. How about Chakra Control?" I said.

"What Control? You mean catra?"

I sighed in frustration.

This was going to be a looong day.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shout Naruto and Sakura as my hands covered my ears.

I rolled up the scroll and put it in the small bag I decided to carry around.

Naruto's clone brought a scroll with a few chakra control exercises. Sakura lectured the real Naruto about Chakra for so long that the clone came back with both a scroll and a new library card for me.

I would wonder about how Naruto had things like my address and such but, seeing he can get the address since he attempted to attack me in my house (which didn't work because I was outside my house as he broke in and I just walked away for an hour) and people sucking up to the Last Uchiha.

Boy was I shocked by the amount of money Sasuke had.

At night I was getting memories of Sasuke from simple things like bank info to big things like Itachi killing the Uchiha clan.

Everything seemed to go back to the last one by the end of the night.

Anyway apparently when an Uchiha dies the money goes to the clan head. Since I am the last Uchiha All of it goes to me but, since I am young I do not get to use all of it, I am restricted to how much I can get a month, but the number is staggering.

Let's just say if the Ryo was the same as Yen I would be equal to 10 billion in USD.

God, revenge must really blind the original Sasuke when he can live such a steady life without needing to work a day in his life.

Sure the world have ended if he did but still….

"Team 7 reporting for duty." said Kakashi.

We arrived at the Hokage Tower.

I was shocked by the paperwork, scrolls, and other stuff laying around.

I actually felt sorry for the Third Hokage and his secretaries.

"Ah yes Team 7. I trust you four are here for a mission?" asked the Third.

Oh boy here we go.

"Yes sir Hokage-Jiji!" said Naruto. His eyes were wide with excitement. No doubt he was looking forward for this day for a huge amount of his life.

"What are we going to do? Save a princess?! Assassinate an evil King?! Find a-"

Woah! Woah! Woah!

I did not expect a _twelve year old_ to be excited about _assassinating_ someone.

Guess Naruto really is prepared to kill for the Hokage job.

"Capture a Nuke-nin?Explo-"

Wow the Hokage is patient. Hell Sakura and Kakashi are both being quiet as well!

Then again, Sakura is looking a bit nervous. No doubt she was a bit eager to know what mission we get.

Naruto finally ran out of breath and the Hokage was smirking.

"I will give you three a few options. Your sensei will supervise your mission to keep an eye on you three to make sure the mission goes right." said the Hokage.

He pulled out a paper with missions listed it.

"We have baby sitting a merchant's son, grocery shopping with in a time limit, and harvesting potatoes for the farmers." said the Hokage.

Naruto's expression was no doubt priceless and the shock was settling in for Sakura and Naruto.

Wait a minute!

The Leaf Village has potatoes?!

 **OMAKE**

I was overjoyed at the sight of the potato in my hand I got early in the day.

This won't be healthy in anyway but, I can now eat a baked and mashed potatoes.

Now I'm not stuck with APPLES!

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and is mostly filler)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I kept wanting to make more stories and such but, I knew that would distract me from writing more of Sasuke. Plus I rewrote this so many times. And watched the new episode of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. And got the DLC for Skyrim. Yes I had a few distractions. But, hey! When I get sick of this story or finish it I have somethings to upload afterwards!)

I jumped and quickly hid behind a tree quickly. I peeked over and saw the target.

It is pretty obvious who it was.

The moment I saw this mission I knew I had to take this to progress with what is meant to happen in the original timeline.

"I'm in position. Target is in sight." I whispered in the radio.

"Same here." said the voice of Sakura.

"Ditto! Can we do this already?" asked Naruto.

"Affirmative." said Kakashi.

I jumped into the clearing and immediately the target noticed. I attempted to tackle him but, he dodged swiftly towards a forest path.

"No you don't!" called Sakura as she blocked his path.

The target growled and ran south towards some bush.

"Gotcha!"

Naruto popped out of the bush and grabbed the cat, Tora, in a large bear hug.

Tora began to scratch Naruto's face, who started to constantly say "Ow!" but, refuse to loosen his grip.

Better him than me.

"Tora has been secured." I said into the radio, dusting myself off.

It has been two whole week since I ended up here. And boy was I enjoying myself.

I never got to do much before. see new things, try new things or anything before since I lived in a rural area with little to nothing to do. Gardening took forever, not many things to cook with since the grocery store was dozens of miles away, and I never got along with many people except for one friend. All I did get to do was read some books in the library.

Manga was easily my favorite.

So being in Konoha with all of these mission were rather entertaining as I could challenge myself a little more.

Never got to do much at home seeing education was too easy and sand and rocks can only be used in some many ways.

It is just a shame that this world may end and it hangs on the balance of me, keeping it alive.

Why couldn't I switch bodies with somebody not important at all?

Like Kiba, or Tenten, or Nej- wait no he dies, or some filler character or someone else from Naruto's class.

Of course even with all of these positives I still have one main negative.

I still haven't learned to use chopsticks.

I denied all offers to eat with others and ate at home with my hands. I may have burned my fingers once or twice.

Konoha's main export was pork. Apparently there were many pig farms around the village that they make their profit with.

There are plenty of other foods but, pork is one of the most common to see.

So I have been eating bacon in the morning.

"Team 7 reporting for duty." said Kakashi.

The Hokage's office was small but, that was probably due to the stacks of scrolls and paper.

Naruto handed the large, plump woman Tora who looked to be in quite the pain at being with his owner.

Meh. He can escape again. He did it before and will continue the cycle of leaving and then getting caught again.

I really didn't care to listen on the proceedings. Hokage names boring list of missions, Naruto complains, Iruka and the Hokage lecture Naruto on missions.

Honestly I didn't bother to care.

What I am thinking about is the Uchiha clan.

They are one of the oldest and most powerful clans with both combat and political power.

They have been around for a long time and copied large amounts of techniques.

So they had to have at least written these things down with their history and other techniques and how to use the Sharingan.

Now here is the problem.

Such a clan would want these ept hidden. From enemies learning for themselves or the original creators wanting to keep it to themselves and destroy that knowledge.

So they have to keep that well hidden.

Can't be something easily chakra related seeing the Byakugan can find it and I doubt the Uchiha's would make something they can see.

It can't be above ground since that is too easy to find and I doubt they made any sky buildings (which maybe easier to find) so that left underground.

But, the question is if it is even in the Uchiha compound.

Seems too predictable and a good place to search so they can easily think outside the box and have it somewhere else entirely.

But, to counter that is could they risk it being out in the open and people seeing through their deception?

So whe-

"I'll kill him!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts again.

Honestly I should stop thinking around these people.

Tazuna no doubt insulted Naruto by his height.

"No Naruto you can't kill the client." said Kakashi grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket as he attempted to charge.

"Is there anything we should know about this mission?" I asked Tazuna.

"Er…. No! I just need an escort back to my home country to finish building the bridge there." Tazuna said.

Should I call out his bullshit? I could use this time to try and look for the UChiha Library. I mean they did have some stone that requires the Sharingan and could easily make something similar so the sharingan can only see it.

No.

No I can't.

Sasuke got the Sharingan at Wave by some means that I should think about.

Plus the idea of those people suffering was leaving a bit of a bitter taste in my mouth and I REALLY don't like bitter things.

"We will meet each other at the gates at 8 tomorrow morning." said Kakashi.

He tossed the small little packets of ryo at me and Sakura and handed Naruto his (because tossing it at him when he is next to him is kinda pointless).

As Naruto attempted to try to ask Sakura out I beelined for the door.

As I left I heard Sakura deny him and made to follow me.

* * *

Moment I got back to my house (after avoiding Sakura) I flopped onto the bed.

Probably going to break the bed if I keep doing that but, I have bigger worries.

The Sharingan.

What exactly do I know about it?

It can copy fighting styles, Jutsus, and cast Genjutsu.

It can also evolve to a far more powerful version called the Mangekyo Sharingan when you kill or lose someone close to you. tachi, and Obito showed to have been thru said pain and didn't have to kill their friend seeing Kakashi stabbed Rin and Shisui ended his own life.

But, I don't want to deal with that.

Now there have been a lot of things I read and heard before of the Sharingan being gained by being in a near death experience.

But that seems to be bull.

That would throw out Tobirama's whole Uchihas and love Shtick.

Itachi knew he was in a Genjutsu when he got his Sharingan and he want near de-

Several things clicked.

How did I not know this?

Well apart from never really focusing too much on the Naruto series. That and constantly missing episodes with getting summaries from random sources.

Sasuke never really had a big reveal of getting the Sharingan during the Wave arc.

He just got it out of nowhere mid fight.

It was because he already had it.

To get the Sharingan you basically need to feel an immense emotion shock.

Itachi from seeing the horrors of war.

Sarada from seeing her father for the first time.

Sasuke from the Uchiha massacre.

An easy way to test that was simple.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

Chakra was interesting. It comes from the tenketsu points and the body had coils that were a lot like tubes or a metal wire conducting electricity.

It is possible to redirect it with a thought.

So I just had to get the flow of chakra to the coils that went into my eyes.

I watched as the dark pupils shrink and show red behind it. I applied more as it slowly spun into the Sharingan.

It slowly spun hypnotically as I watched.

This really opened up lots of possibilities.

And I already know what I was going to do.

I quickly ran outside.

A problem I had to deal with for a week that is going to be quite short lived.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Welcome!" said the old man as I entered. "What can I get you?"

I was disguised with a Henge and I looked like a boy in a long sleeved red shirt and brown hair and a little bit more baby fat on his face.

"Pork Ramen, to go!" I said.

"Alright then!" said Teuchi Ichiraku.

He went to the stove as the girl with him gave a bowl of ramen to another boy in the stand.

"Here you go Naruto!" saida Ayame..

"Thank you Ayame-chan!" said Naruto.

Nobody was looking at me.

I had to take advantage of this.

I activated my Sharingan and watched.

Naruto ate quick and in such a sloppy manner that I stopped immediately.

Okay… NO.

I will copy some actual table courtesy and not…. not…. THAT!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: So I got 3 reviews which I read and couldn't stop reading them. Over and over again. I probably got more as I am typing this bit oh well. Also we broke a thousand views!)

I shouldn't be here on time since Kakashi isn't going to be here in a few hours.

But, I don't see why not? If I start being more late then I will get into that habit and that is a bad habit.

So as I waited I started walking up the wall on the gate.

I was glad I learned this ability a week ago. I memorized it without the Sharingan (due to not realize I had it in the first place) and gave the scroll back to the Library.

I would have taught this to Naruto but, well….. Without Sakura or Kakashi around he doesn't stay long.

Plus I can't stand being with Sakura. Asking the same question, over, over, and _over_ again is too much for me.

So I have been go up walls and falling down repeatedly.

From having a sore back to being able to back flip off a wall gracefully. Quite a progression.

Walking on a vertical surface is still weird. It isn't like normal walking.

Gravity is still constantly trying to pull me down and I had to both fight off gravity as I try my best to concentrate and not fall back.

I am not going to lie. I haven't fully completed it. I don't focus as much as the original Sasuke and didn't have that much of a competitive nature.

Boy does that scare me. Because if I can't learn this then anyone above Chuunin skill can beat me by just going really high up on a vertical surface.

Kakashi wasn't joking when he said that you can improve you speed this way.

Before I could use chakra to do large jumps, but, now I could do it with minimal chakra instead.

Imagine a scale from 1 to 10 of chakra.

Say a fireball an 8. A small one is 7 and a large one is 9. But, with chakra control I could use 7.5 or 8.1 on a scale. I could be far more precise with how much chakra I can use and I was constantly trying to make it so that I can use jutsus with the bare minimum necessary.

I was bored though. Honestly I never liked repetition.

In the bag I brought was the one thing I bought until I had no more spare cash.

Not smart to have a bag filled with explosives when a person can just use chakra on my bag and incinerate me and everything in the area.

God paper bombs would be a TSA nightmare.

Why do I have so many explosives? Well, anyone can dodge a kunai, (and I doubt I am as good at throwing knives as Sasuke) but, can anyone dodge an exploding kunai?

Well yes, but it is still likely to hurt a person more than a kunai with splash damage.

"You know construction would be easier if everyone could walk on walls like that."

Tazuna arrived at the gate. Yet Sakura, Naruto, and (obviously) Kakashi still weren't here.

"Where is the rest of the team?" asked Tazuna.

"Kakashi is known for constantly being late. No doubt Sakura and Naruto know this and we should expect them at 9 or 9:30. Kakashi is at the least 10." I said.

Tazuna looked annoyed at that. "I could have slept longer." he mumbled.

"What we all thought when we first got him as our sensei." I said.

We both sat in silence after that. Not really much to talk about to an old man who smells of alcohol and who might have a hangover.

After walking up the wall continuously for a while got bored. Then I had an idea popped into my head. I had to hold back a smile. Let's mess with the old man's head.

"I did a little bit of research on the Wave Country." I lied as I jumped off the wall. I didn't do any research since I failed with learning how to use chopsticks and finding the Uchiha Library.

"Really?" said Tazuna.

"Yes. It is a fishing village and gets its profits based on trading. It makes sense that building the bridge will get more caravan traders to go by foot or cart to sell their wares." I said.

"Yeah… it will help us more financially with our small village." said Tazuna.

He had. A distant look, one imagining the village without poverty and less suffering (to be real, suffering will always happen to people).

Time to bring him out of his bubble.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Er… What?" he said.

"Judging by your build and age you aren't exactly a construction worker. So that leaves either you are the architect or a supplier of sort. We don't have any cargo of any sort so you are likely the architect who has to watch over the project. So why is the architect of the project of this important bridge way out here at Konoha when he should be at the bridge?" I asked.

Some color drained from his face. Sweat began to drip off his face as well.

I watched as he gaped like a fish and was looking for some way to make a plausible excuse.

I might be a little cruel but, messing with people is kinda fun. Just a few well placed words can work wonders.

"W-well...I….Er….y-you….I mean…." he stammered out.

Before he said anything Sakura walked up towards us yawning.

"Morning... " she yawned out.

"Morning" I replied.

She brightened a bit when I replied. No doubt Sasuke originally didn't really talk to anyone so getting a response in general seemed to be progress to a relationship to her.

I gave one last look to Tazuna and leaned back the wall and dug in my bag again to signify I am done with this conversation.

I pulled out a small book on Chaka theory from my bag (what? Thought everything in this world was nothing but scrolls?) and began to read.

Best to know what I am using and tips on how to use it.

Naruto came few minutes later and Kakashi came an hour later.

"Good to see we are all on ti-"

"Let's not go on with that bull." I growled. Seriously, what if Orochimaru attacked? Or the Akatsuki? Then we would all be screwed!

Sakura's and Naruto's and Tazuna's expressions showed they were not happy either.

"Well then let's just head out!" said Kakashi.

Naruto's expression changed from annoyed to excitement.

"This is the first time I have ever left the village!" he said excitedly.

"This kid is suppose to protect me?" asked Tazuna.

Naruto looked annoyed at that immediately.

Technically it is my first time out of the village. But I was here for a week so what do I know?

I nest just walk along as the explanation of the Villages and different different countries called The Land of Insert Name.

I was tempted to use my Sharingan just to mess around and see if I can see anything new but, I shouldn't.

There are people who would take these eyes from my sockets just so they can have it. Orochimaru and Danzo are some clues. So it is best I didn't use them unless necessary, or if I am safe.

I really am screwed, aren't I?

I have to deal with the Akatsuki with each of their powerful members, I got to stop Madara from returning, and when I think about it I am in the body of Itachi's little brother so if he ever found out then I will never get a chance to do anything.

Speaking of Itachi he will show up soon. How soon? Well, in about two months. One week on Zabuza, three weeks of nothing at Wave, a week of the Chuunin Exams, then a month for the Third Task of the Chuunin Exams, and then sometime after that is Itachi.

I should be worried about that seeing there is a guy so powerful, that it took a disease to kill him seeing a fight wouldn't go well. Obito didn't even risk attacking Konoha until Itachi died! The guy with Pein on speed dial!

Yet I wasn't. Call me crazy but, as violent as he was he was still a good guy in the end. He just never showed it until his final moments of life. And little after his final moments of life but, should I count the Edo Tensei. Problem is he was quite intent on being a rouge ninja.

He did torture Sasuke twice with the Tsukuyomi.

I just need to appeal to his better nature.

 _Splash!_

I blinked and look at the puddle I stepped in. I kept walking.

"Kakashi." I said.

"Yes?"

"It hasn't been raining for weeks, correct?" I said.

"Of course." he replied.

"Then why is it there happens to be a puddle in the middle of the ground?" I asked.

The moment I finished that last word, two men pounced out of the water. Their large chain wrapped around Kakashi, then they pulled.

At first it looked like there was actual blood and limbs but, as I looked away, the limbs became logs.

I wanted to throw a kunai but, there were two reasons why I didn't.

One: I don't have the aim.

Two: They are all wrapped with paper bombs and I might hit the others.

The Demon Brothers turned to Tazuna and that was when I activated my Sharingan.

Nobody was looking and I could easily predict their movements now that I had it activated.

Without even thinking I knew where their chain was as it was flapping behind them.

With a kunai I charged at them.

As they attempted to wrap the chain around Naruto (who froze) I put the kunai into the chain and locked it in place in the ground.

Both of the Demon Brothers stumbled a bit and I took advantage immediately. I quickly threw a few shuriken at them, all of the spinning in their direction.

 _Clunk!_

Both of them released the chain from their gauntlet and both moved quickly in two separate directions. One at Naruto, the other at Tazuna.

Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hand.

I chakra jumped forward to catch up to him and crashed into him hard.

I meant to land on him and force him to at least stumble but, I didn't maneuver myself in the air in time.

The Demon Brother threw me off of him and before he could so much as point his menacing claw at me he was swiftly knocked out by Kakashi.

I only saw a blur drag off the Demon brother with the other one in his other hand.

"Tazuna. Looks like you have some explaining to do." said Kakashi as he knocked out the Demon Brothers.

And so came the tale of a rich man, a bridge builder, and a guilt trip.

As Naruto stabbed himself to let out the poison in his hand I walked over to the unconscious forms of two rogue nin.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as he wrapped up Naruto's hand.

"If they poisoned Naruto then surely they have some extras on them." I pointed out.

True to my word, I found two small vials with a dark purple fluid.

I was tempted to take the a gauntlet and chain they had but, there were problems.

One the gauntlets were heavy. I would be leaning like a man who haunts teenagers dreams if I had that on my arm. Second it is laced with poison and I am NOT carrying that around. Third fighting with it wouldn't be easy unless there was someone else who I can team up with. Kakashi is the only one who probably could copy that fighting style and I doubt I can be helpful with Kakashi. I'd slow him down.

I slipped the two small vials in my pocket.

Unsurprisingly nothing worth talking about happened. We did meet the man who smuggled Tazuna off the island on his small boat.

"You are lucky that today is quite foggy. That will hide us when we head to the island." said the man with the boat.

I didn't like getting on a boat. I never liked getting wet and being on a small boat with five other people is not something I am a fan of. It was a little reassuring they didn't tip the boat originally. I would be SO much more comfortable if I knew how to water walk.

"Woah! That bridge is huge!" said Naruto.

As he was being shushed I had to agree. With how different technology was made and such, and for a poor village I had to agree that this was quite impressive.

When we got on land the man on the boat left, not wanting to stick around and be caught by Gato.

I was more tensed and kept looking around.

Zabuza could appear any second. Any secon-

"There!" Naruto shouted throwing a shuriken.

I knew he would do that but, that didn't stop me from jumping. I held back a similar squeak that Sakura made.

"Naruto you idiot! Don't screw around!  
Shouted Sakura.

"Must of have been a mouse or something." said Naruto trying to look cool.

"You know stealth requires you to not shout and to not chuck you weapons aroun-" I tried to say.

"There!" Naruto shouted again.

There was the audible sound of Naruto hitting something.

Further inspection showed it was a white rabbit..

"Naruto you idiot! You killed a harmless rabbit!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't die!" shouted Naruto, shaking the rabbit.

I tensed immediately. Kakashi came to the conclusion of the substitution.

"Everyone! Duck!"

 **Omake**

A thought went into my head.

"Oh no." I said.

I have been in Konoha for a week.

We will be at the Wave mission for a month.

Oh no… Well hopefully nobody will over react right?

Wait, crap, I am in an anime basically! People always over react!

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura (aka Example number 1).

"I forgot to return the scroll from the library. I hope we finish this mission soon!"


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I notice it has been a month wince the last chapter. So I decided to work on this seeing I don't have anything better to do. I took such a long break I had to look at Chapter 6 again to see where I left off.)

* * *

Everyone hit the dirt quickly as an giant sword went over our heads, spinning like a boomerang and it stuck itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. Tazuna was not quick to react and with everyone already getting down I had to tackle him, which is quite hard seeing how heavy he was.

A tall shirtless man, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and with purple, blue pants, a hidden mist headband, and of course the giant sword that could have cleaved all of use in two which he was currently standing on.

The dialog went as normal, both Kakashi and Zabuza recognized each other and Naruto look ready to charge until Kakashi stopped him and revealed his sharingan.

Zabuza jumped quickly to the nearby lake and created several hand signs. As he did the final hand sign mist began to fill the air, obscuring all of our view.

We all surrounded Tazuna. I was already close to him seeing I had to tackle him.

I grabbed a kunai from its holster. I was shaking.

Sweat was pouring down my face. I was shaking like a leaf on a tree in a hurricane.

Why was I shaking? I know Kakashi would protect me and I know how to get out of this. So why was I so scared? Is this the whole bloodlust thing people go on talking about? Well this is still pretty scary. I wanted to puke.

I glanced around.

Naruto, Tazuna, and Sakura weren't looking as bad as me. They haven't been in an experience like this and don't know the future like me. So why aren-

Then it clicked in my head.

Zabuza was targeting me and trying to make me a weak link. To the point where I could just end myself, then distract Kakashi enough for him to reassure me. Too bad for him knowing is half the battle so it is less effective.

I took a long shaky breath, and then felt the urge to flinch as Zabuza's voice echoed around us.

"I have to say Kakashi. Your brats aren't as soft as I thought seeing you are all from Konoha." he said. I had no clue of where he was.

"But, are they all willing to die? Just for some old drunk who is building a bridge? Do they all think their lives are worth for just one-"

"Shut up and quit hiding in the mist you coward!" shouted Naruto.

Leave it to Naruto to diffuse the situation pretty quickly.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and I just rolled my eyes. I did want to smile but, I rather not with the current situation.

Zabuza must have notice our reactions and our momentary distraction from Naruto's outburst because he immediately appeared behind us and next to Tazuna.

Kakashi moved just as fast and blocked Zabuza's sword.

I saw figure in the mist move towards Tazuna and I went through hand seals quickly.

Rather than attack Kakashi, Zabuza's water clone moved his giant towards Taznua.

 _ **SLICE!**_

Zabuza's water clone cleaved threw a log I substituted Tazuna with.

Sakura jumped to recently relocated Tazuna (who looked really disorientated) and Naruto charged at the Zabuza clone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A dozen shadow clones appeared and jumped at the water clone.

Clones popped as they were struck hard by Zabuza's clone and the real Naruto went flying back.

"Everyone run!" We all turned to see Kakashi already in the water prison jutsu.

Well that was quick.

"His water clone is can't get to far from him so if you get far away enough it will dispel!" shouted Kakashi.

None of us ran. One didn't want to leave Kakashi to die, two didn't want to leave the one previously mentioned, while the last one knew they couldn't run because the clone would catch up pretty quick. Guess which one was me.

Naruto looked ready to charge at the Zabuza clone but, I stopped him. I don't want to deal with the losing the headband and the Zabuza's Bloody Mist history lesson.

"Hey Naruto, can you clones make their own clones?" I asked.

Naruto was looked unsure. "I...I don't know."

"Can they duplicate all items you have with you?" I asked.

"Who uses items in a sentence?"

I scowled at him from the corner of my eye, not taking my eyes off the clone.

"Yes they do."

"Good, I have an idea. Throw some clones at him."

I watched as several clones of Naruto jumped at Zabuza's clone.

I tossed a kunai from my bag at Naruto and began to weave threw hand signs.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" I shouted.

A large fireball bigger than me fired from my mouth as I heard Naruto do his signature jutsu again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The water clone popped the first wave of clones and jumped out of the way of the large fireball to see once again more Naruto clones wielding kunai.

Naruto threw the one in his hand at the water clone.

"Kai!"

The kunai and the cloned kunai glowed red and the water clone's eyes widen to notice what just happen a before it was too late. Multiple explosions rang out, pushing everyone off their feet minus Zabuza and Kakashi.

I coughed from the smoke in the air as I heard a faint splash.

Squinting my eyes I saw Naruto (probably a clone) jumped out slashing at Zabuza with a small kunai. Zabuza had to jumped back and break the water prison as he glowered at Naruto. He attempted to hit him only for Kakashi to grab Naruto and toss him behind him (into the water) and block the strike.

The battle continued much like the original, with Kakashi ending it with a large vortex of water.

I winced as the needles pierced Zabuza's neck. I know he is alright and all that but, that still isn't something to be comfortable looking at.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" I asked as Haku left with Zabuza.

"Why you asking?" said Kakashi as he pulled down his headband covering his eye.

"The Sharingan is quite draining and you had to keep it open for quite some time. Also you were in a sphere of water for a few minutes. Air is kind of important." I asked.

"Well I wasn't in there for long with that quick thinking of yours. Also…" with a bit of a glint Kakashi hit both of Naruto and I in the back of our heads.

"Ow!"

"What was that for!?"

"For disobeying orders. I told you all to run and you guys didn't." said Kakashi.

"But why did you only hit us!?" said Naruto.

"I won't hit Sakura as it is rude to hit a girl and Tazuna is the client." said Kakashi.

"Are you saying we should have left you with the eyebrowless maniac with a giant cleaver?" I asked.

Kakashi pulled out his orange book.

"Hmm? You say something?"

* * *

Tazuna knocked on the door to his house.

"I'm home!" he called out.

"Father!" A young woman hugged Tazuna.

"Everyone this is my daughter Tsunami and my grandchild Inari." he said as we walked in.

Inari stared at all of us for a bit.

"Why are you here? You're all going to die." he stated.

You could hear a pin drop in this silence.

"That's one way of saying hello." I said.

 **Omake**

"Sorry about Inari. Don't mind what he said. He didn't mean it." said Tsunami as she served dinner.

"You don't have to feed us! We heard about how hard getting food is here." said Kakashi.

"It is alright. You four are guest." she said kindly as she gave a bowl to everyone.

There is always that motherly smile that seems to get anybody to just accept whatever they say, and to not talk back.

"Idakimasu!" everyone said as they got their chopsticks ready as they began to eat.

I react quickly. Faster than I ever thought I could ever think I could go.

I felt chakra pour into my eyes and my Sharingan spinning so fast my eyes probably still look black.

I watched carefully as I copied everyone using chopsticks.

(A/N: Rushed? Yes it is. With the Net Neutrality vote around the corner I may not even get to keep internet so I decided to just push out this out as soon as I can!)


End file.
